


Doesn't Make It Any Easier

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Veela Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Knowing only makes it worse.





	Doesn't Make It Any Easier

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta, gaeilgerua. Written for the Minifest for HP Het on LJ. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lavender shifted uncomfortably. She felt as if her skin was too tight. No matter how she moved, she couldn’t relieve the building tension… She clenched her hands into small fists as she waited for Bill to answer his door.

The door to Shell Cottage swung open, revealing a tired looking Bill. "Lavender? What are you doing here?"

Lavender gave him a look that said, _really_? "The full moon is tonight… I…" She took a deep breath. "I can't do this alone, Bill."

"You've managed the past few," Bill answered uncomfortably. He glanced over his shoulder. "Fleur wouldn’t want you here."

Lavender let out a low growl at the mention of Fleur. She knew that Bill was married, but she couldn’t help but be drawn to Bill. The moment she had awaken in the hospital wing and saw Bill's worried expression, she had been drawn to him. The tension on the full moon without Bill was excruciating. She needed him.

"Please," she whimpered. "I've tried everything…"

Bill looked her over and sighed. "Fine, Lavender. Come back in a few hours, all right? And bring your running shoes."

Lavender nodded. "Thank you, Bill." She hoped he understood just how much this meant to her.

* * *

Lavender returned to Shell Cottage at sunset. Bill was waiting for her outside, dressed in Muggle running shorts and trainers.

"How did Fleur take it?" Lavender asked quietly when she saw the lights weren't on in the house.

"Furious," Bill answered with a sigh. "She knows though… she can sense it."

Lavender was quiet. "Bill, I'm sorry." She worried her lower lip. "I tried to leave the country, but I just can't." She looked at him. "The bond won't let me."

"I don’t know what to do about this, Lavender," Bill answered softly. He moved towards, gently cupping her cheek. "I've never heard of a wolf having two mates before."

The fact that Bill had finally acknowledged their bond out loud sent a rush through Lavender. A low growl escaped her lips.

"Werewolves don't share, though," Bill stated. "And neither do Veela."

"I know," Lavender answered softly. The three of them were stuck in limbo. Bill was drawn to both of them, but neither she nor Fleur would be able to have a happy relationship with Bill. He couldn’t decide, either – it wasn't in the nature of a mate bond.

"Let's go for a run," Bill said, stepping away from her. "It helps get out some of the energy."

Lavender nodded. Glancing down to make sure her shoes were tied, she saw that Bill had already taken off. She ran after him.

* * *

Lavender plopped down into the sand, utterly exhausted. The two of them had run for hours, and it had really helped calm her wolf. She felt more at ease – her skin wasn't feeling as tight.

"Enjoy that?" Bill asked, smirking as he sat down in the sand next to her. "I find running always helps me."

"I'll have to run more often," Lavender said softly. "It was nice to just go."

Glancing at Bill, Lavender felt a deep pull. She wasn’t quite sure who made the first move, but she was straddling Bill moments later, her hands tangling in his long hair as she kissed him roughly.

Bill pulled at her clothes, gripping her shirt and pulling it over her hair. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and fondling them gently. A low growl escaped her lips.

With his help, Lavender shimmied out of her running shorts and removed Bill's as well. In one swift movement, their bodies were joined.

"Bill," Lavender cried, feeling her body adjust to the feel of her mate. Warmth spread throughout her, her body tingling with pleasure. "Bill!"

He growled beneath her, holding her hips tightly as she rode his cock. He thrust upwards, eager to reach competition quickly.

There was a hurried frenzy to their movements. Their actions were rough and fast, sand getting everywhere as they fucked.

"I'm close," Lavender murmured, teasing his cock slowly before switching her pace to quick once more.

"Me too," Bill said, panting. "Fuck!" he cursed as he came, spilling himself inside of her.

Lavender came with a growl moments later. She collapsed into the sand next to him, her chest heaving.

A look between the two of them let them both know that neither one of them were sated quite yet.

With a low and seductive growl, Bill scooped Lavender into his arms and brought her into the cottage, where they made love again and again for the remainder of the night.

* * *

When Bill awoke the next morning, Lavender was gone. There was no trace of her there – even her scent had disappeared.

Bill knew the only way that could have happened was by magic. Lavender had removed her scent so that Fleur wouldn’t know. His heart ached, but he knew that Lavender was right.

His place was with Fleur. He would do what he must to forget the part of himself that ached for Lavender. It was for the best.

* * *

"You got a letter," Fleur announced one day. She handed it to Bill, taking their one-year-old daughter from Bill's arms. She rocked Victoire gently.

Bill carefully opened the letter. He was surprised to see it was from Lavender, as he hadn't seen or heard from her since that fateful night two years ago. There was a slight pain in his chest as he began to read.

_Dear Bill,_

_I hope my letter finds you healthy and happy._

_I'm sorry I didn’t say goodbye in person – or at all for that matter. It had all been too much for me. I hope you understand._

_I left England two days after full moon. I moved from place to place, finally settling down in North America – I won't tell you where exactly._

_I still miss you, but it's gotten easier. I hope it's the same for you._

_I met someone – Dyllan. He's a full werewolf, whose mate was killed by Muggles years ago. He understands the pain, and together, we sort of just happened. Our daughter just turned one._

_I'm happy, Bill, and I hope you are too. That's all I ever wanted for us both._

_I'm sorry I waited so long to write to you, forgive me.  
I wish you and Fleur all the best._

_Love, Lavender_

Bill felt tears in his eyes. While her letter hurt, the closure was what he needed. The wolf inside of him still longed for Lavender, but a look at Fleur and his daughter helped subdue the pain. He was happy, and a part of him felt reassured that Lavender was happy too, wherever she was.


End file.
